Home Sweet Hell
|director = The Imperial Ghost |previous = By Any Other Name |next = The Many Faces of Isolation}} Home Sweet Hell is the seventh televised episode of Spaced Out. It first aired on May 11th 2017. Plot As the adventure finally concludes in Cardiff for the Doctor. The others return to Bikini Bottom for a different interpretation of home. Transcript episode begins as the citizens of Cardiff look in the sky as something burns up in the atmosphere. SpongeBob: Erm... guys? We're heading into Cardiff. Aiden: Didn't you say that was were we needed to go? SpongeBob: I meant for the both of them. It's the end... finally? I'll need to just find a way to park the place. Aiden: You'd better think it now. I'll remind them. sways the ship to the right as Aiden goes inside the Tardis. Aiden: SpongeBob wanted to remind you that we've arrived in Cardiff. He's currently trying to park. Lilithena: Can't he just park on top of the Millennium Centre and we'd exit out of there? Aiden: I think he'd want to keep the ship out of accidental stealing. Doctor: Don't worry... we have someone there just in case. Outside. SpongeBob: Okay. I've got it. parks it in the car park of Cardiff Town Hall. SpongeBob: Right, we're here... Doctor and Lilly exits out of the Tardis to look out of the window. Doctor: We're here. But we need something to carry the Tardis. SpongeBob: We've got something like a truck... that might do. Doctor: Can you drive it? SpongeBob: Might be able to. Patrick stay here... exits with the Doctor and Lilly with the Tardis. Later, they have it on the back of the truck whilst the hold is opening up to the rest of Cardiff. SpongeBob: Wow, the rest of Cardiff's a bit boring... wonder why they built the rift here? Doctor: Especially if I've been here in 1869. SpongeBob: Oh, who did you meet? Doctor: Charles Dickens... SpongeBob (mumbling): Damn English. keeps a quiet volume during the rest of the drive which is another 13 minutes. They then finally get to Roahl Dahl Plass. Doctor: We need this in one certain part otherwise it doesn't work. SpongeBob: Park it over there? Doctor: Exactly. We'll all need to carry it now. all have to as all of them huff and puff when the finally deliver the box. Doctor: All's well that ends well. This is goodbye, SpongeBob... Lilithena: It's not... I don't want it to be. I… want to stay with him. Doctor: Okay… Then whenever we meet. Lilithena: I know… I have a mobile. Doctor: See you then… waves them two goodbye as he waits for a full minute to dematerlise. SpongeBob: Why did you do that? Lilithena: To say sorry to you truthfully. kisses him for a minute. SpongeBob: Let’s get me back home… I’m sure nothing happened in the time that we’d gone. BIKINI BOTTOM - PRESENT TIME. Bottom is now an apocalyptic place with the Chum Bucket being trashed at the moment. Plankton: Thanks Krabs. see Mr Krabs is trying to make Krabby Patties. Plankton: HE’S SELLING KRABBY PATTIES AT THE CHUM BUCKET? Kill him and I’ll do instead. SpongeBob: I’m not letting you make another profit again after trying to sell your chum at that planet. Plankton: But it was half price! Chum Bucket is being trashed at the moment. Plankton: Thanks Krabs. see Mr Krabs is trying to make Krabby Patties. Plankton: HE’S SELLING KRABBY PATTIES AT THE CHUM BUCKET? Kill him and I’ll do instead. SpongeBob: I’m not letting you make another profit again after trying to sell your chum at that planet. Plankton: But it was half price! Half the price of whatever $4.99 is on that planet. Lilithena: For whatever that’s worth... That is a good deal. SpongeBob: How could our wait be this worse for the city? We were only away for at least a week. Squidward: SpongeBob, we hardly have a calendar in this place. No-one knew what the date was. Lilithena: It’s the 11th of May 2017. Squidward: How do you know that? Lilithena: Mobile phone. Plankton: You can hardly get a signal in here. Lilithena: Universal roaming. Got it with the Doctor. SpongeBob: We need to get the energy of the Krabby Patties back to save the town. Plankton: Really? That’s lame… and even I know that. SpongeBob: Well then.. how about you find someone who knows how to make Krabby Patties? Plankton: I think I know who can! all find a robot that’s offline at the moment. Plankton: Found him a while ago, he’s made by a food company called McDonalds. Maybe we can use him to produce these burgers for us. They’ll probably taste the same. SpongeBob: Maybe they’ll be a Big Mac. looks at him. SpongeBob: Doesn’t matter… You wouldn’t know what they are. switch it on and it’s seen later outside of the ship. It makes it’s way to the Chum Bucket as it bursts in and overrides Mr Krabs job. Mr Krabs: What the? It’s doing me job for more time and no monee. This is brilliant, whoever made this should be congratulated for getting me away from this… I can’t cook burgers! starts breaking down the Chum Bucket because of the words that Mr Krabs has said. SpongeBob bursts in. SpongeBob: Hey, Mr Krabs. Mr Krabs: This.. is all because of you, SpongeBob. That ONE DAY you didn’t turn in for work. SpongeBob: Was because I found something better. Now, do you want to stay here or join with me… where you can make a business. Mr Krabs: I will miss me daughter. SpongeBob: Does she have Skype? Mr Krabs: Yes… SpongeBob: Great… that means you’ll be able to talk to her. Now, come on then…! hurry out the back way of the Chum Bucket, away from the crowd as they make their way back to the ship in which the hold door closes. Mr Krabs: It’s a bit big… SpongeBob: Gives us enough space. By the way… I haven’t seen Patrick anywhere. cut to an image of Aiden inside the robot. SpongeBob: Must have gone with the Doctor then… oh well, I’ll miss him. walks back to the control room with Lilithena working at the controls. Lilithena: Spare seat… SpongeBob: Oh, never noticed that. Lilithena: No-one ever notices everything… SpongeBob: Meh… Lilithena: Let’s get ‘The Hopeless’ into space again! SpongeBob: ‘The Hopeless’? Lilithena: I like it… it fits us all, doesn’t it? SpongeBob: Yeah… Lilithena: Next stop… SpongeBob: Everywhere! get the ship starting to go into the sky, like in the pilot as the episode ends with a shot of the ship entering space. Trivia Category:Spaced Out Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:2017